gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rockstar
Rockstar ist ein Song aus der vierzehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, Neues New York, und wird von Elliott und Kurt gesungen. Die beiden sind im Gitarrenladen, wo Kurt Elliott von seinen Problemen mit Blaine und seinen beginnenden Klaustrophobieängsten erzählt. Elliott gibt ihm den Rat, dass jeder Mal Zeit für sich alleine braucht und er Grenzen aufzuziehen soll, was ihnen hilft, merkt aber an, dass Kurt dabei nicht vergessen soll, mit der Band zu proben. Daraufhin startet Elliott den Song und Kurt steigt mit ein, womit sie die Kunden begeistern. Das Original stammt von A Great Big World aus ihrem Debütalbum "Is There Anybody Out There?" aus dem Jahr 2013. Lyrics Elliott (und Kurt): There's a girl in the backyard banging on her drum Sitting in a junk pile laughing at the sun Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I just wanna be a rockstar" There's a boy in the backseat singing to the song Playing on the radio, knowing he's the one Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I just wanna be a rockstar" Eh, yeah (Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I was born to be a rockstar") Kurt: There's a girl in the tree top looking at the stars Waiting for a touchdown coming in from Mars Thinking "Is there anybody out there?" Elliott: Oooh There's a boy thinking of her playing his guitar Searching for the answer buried in his heart Thinking "Ah-ah-ah, is there anybody out there?" Ooh, yeah Beide: Singing "Ah-ah-ah" Kurt mit Elliott:" "Is there anybody out there?" Elliott mit Kurt: If there's a meaning can you show me a sign? The more I look it just gets harder to find The world is spinning and I wanna know why Elliott (Kurt): And we're all getting older wishing we were young Hanging on the memory of what we would become Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I was born to be a rockstar" (I was born to be a rockstar) Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I just wanna be a rockstar" (I just wanna be a rockstar) Elliott with Kurt: Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I was born to be a rockstar" If there's a meaning can you show me a sign? The more I look it just gets harder to find The world is spinnin' and I wanna know why And maybe we will never figure it out I got a feelin' that's what life's all about I'm learning anything is possible now Elliott: Ooh, ooh, ooh Kurt: Take a ticket and get off the line Elliott: Take a ticket and get off the line Kurt: Take a ticket and get off the line Elliott: Take a ticket and get off the line Kurt (Elliott): So take a ticket and get off the line (Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I was born to be a rockstar") Take a ticket and get off the line Take a ticket and get off the line (Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I just wanna be a rockstar") Take a ticket and get off the line (I was born to be a rockstar, yeah-yeah) I was born to be a rockstar (Yeah-yeah, uh yeah) Elliott mit Kurt: I was born to be a rockstar Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Elliott Gilbert Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel